


all about you

by Val_Creative



Series: Stranger Things Drabble-Palooza 2019 [32]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Arguing, Bittersweet, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Lucas and Dustin get jealous of each other’s relationships, to the point of fighting constantly and getting annoyed for no reason, until they realize they’re both miserable with their own girlfriends.





	all about you

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by gooberklassen (FFN): "Henclair where both boys are just feeling jealous of each other's relationships but then talk and realize they're both unhappy." IT DID LEAD TO SOMETHING HENCLAIR-Y. EHEHEHEE. Yall are wonderful and I hope you like this. We are 30+ fics for this challenge now! I didn't expect that! It's winding to a close very soon and I'm eternally grateful to every single person who has commented, kudoed, faved, and has been supportive. Deeply ily.

*

They try to convince him, waiting on their bicycles outside Mike's window, but Mike refuses to leave his house after school. He's like this for a few weeks, grumpy and sluggish, after Will and El move out of Hawkins.

(Nursing a _broken_ heart will do that.)

Lucas would rather be moping than completely infuriated, glaring up at the starry night sky.

It's probably way past his curfew. He's gonna be in so much _trouble_ with his Momma if she catches him sneaking in late.

Max and Dustin and him decided to hang out on the grassy hilltop located outside the farmhouse and Brimborn Steel Works, wanting to contact more people out of state — but most of time, Dustin has been paying attention to Suzie.

_Stupid Suzie._

"Yeah, yeah," Dustin mumbles, rubbing two fingers over his eyelid. "I wuv you too." He doesn't even sound like he _means it_, Lucas's brain insists. Suzie's voice crackles, heightening and whining. "No, I wuv you more, Suzai-poo—_hey_!" he yells, staring dumbstruck as a frowning Lucas gets up, ripping the ham radio's microphone from Dustin's fingers. "What the shit!?"

"Dusty! Dusty, what's going on?!"

"Good night, Suzie," Lucas mutters, eyes on Dustin, switching off the connection.

Dustin makes a loud, outraged noise. "_You jackass_—"

"No, _you're_ the jackass, Dustin—"

Max reaches out for her off-and-on-again boyfriend, concerned by the fury quivering his lips. "Lucas, _whoa_—"

"You drag us out here to listen to you babytalk your girlfriend the whole time?" Lucas bellows, throwing up his hands "Seriously?" He doesn't even care that Dustin glares back, unmoving in the grass.

"Better than watching you swap spit with your girlfriend every five seconds—"

"_Whoa_!" Max snaps, narrowing her eyes at Dustin.

"—because it's dumb and you ignore me—"

"Okay, you know what," she laughs unpleasantly, brushing off her yellow cut-offs. "You two figure this out. Later."

"Max!" Lucas hollers, but he doesn't go after Max storming down the hill to their bicycles. "_Look_ what you did!" he accuses, looking back at Dustin. "Now I'm gonna have to _beg he_r to come out here next time!"

"Or you could just break it off for good."

Lucas's throat clenches up, hot and slick. "Why would I do that?" he asks, no longer yelling.

"I dunno if you noticed lately, but you two are always fighting each other then breaking up," Dustin states, giving him a _duh!_ expression. His mouth softening. "Then you get back together on the weekend. That's not a good basis for a relationship."

"And what about you, _Dusty-buns_?"

The radio tower hums above them, flashing red.

"_…_ Fine, she's obnoxious and _I'm_ obnoxious and I'm tired of playing along," Dustin admits sullenly. "I just didn't wanna be left out of having a girlfriend like the other campers and then back home. Is that what you wanted to hear, Lucas?"

Lucas processes this, guilt creeping in. He sucks in a deep, steadying breath. "I'm tired of breaking up with Max," he confesses. "I don't think she likes me."

Instead of arguing with him some more, or joking, Dustin gazes up.

"What's not to like?" he asks with a wide, crooked grin, and Lucas doesn't know what else to _do_ but stare blankly. "No, I'm being serious. You're brave and you're funny and anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Dustin pats the grass beside him like it's a throne-cushion, and nudges his shoulder playfully into Lucas as he joins him.

He wonders if that's true.

Lucas wouldn't mind dating him.

(_But that's another story_.)

*


End file.
